Ant Mound
Ant Mounds, also known as Ant Nests, can be found on the surface, and underground in caves. They spawn Antmen who can bring items back to the mound. Although the Antmen bring Shellies to the mounds, the drops of the mounds always stay constant. See drops below. Variations There are 4 variations of Ant Mounds. Each spawns unique Ant men and look different. Black Ant Mound One type is the Black Ant Mound. The Black Ant Mound spawns black ants. These mounds are typically closer to the surface than the Fire Ant variation. See drops below. Red Ant Mound Another type of mound is Fire Ant Mound, which is made up of two stone, one log, a stick and three raw adurite. It has the same shade of red as the Adurite rich rocks and The Hateful God, which can confuse some players. The Fire Ant Mound spawns Fire Ants which are considerably stronger than the Black Ants. These mounds are typically found farther underground than the Black Ant Mounds and in the Ancient Underwater Cavern (Lava Version), but as of the Map Legacy Update they only appear in the Adurite Cave. See drops below. White Ant Mound This kind of ant mound is special and could not be destroyed up until the most recent update, the “Sheldon Update”. It has 500 health, but when it is destroyed, another automatically spawns in its place. This is a bug that was patched and it spawns White Ants which have the same stats as fire ants. This was added in the Map Legacy Update. It drops the regular ant mount drops, plus 2 ice and 2 coal. It can only be found in the Old God’s cave and with 1500 health. They used to appear everywhere on Ice Island until the Void Update. Shiny Ant Mound (Removed) Also another type of mound is Shiny Ant Mound, which main color is white. The Shiny Ant Mound spawns Huge Ants (or known as Giant Ants, Shiny Ants, etc.) See drops below. This kind of Mound is found in the cave directly under the Giant Volcano and behind the Wealthy God along with four Adurite Rocks nearby and when destroyed, leads to the Queen Ant’s lair and the portal to the Sun Island. This has been removed in Map Legacy Update. For more info on the Shiny Ant Mound, go here. Scavenger Ant Mound The last type of mound is the Scavenger Ant Mound. This is the type of mound shown in the picture above. They are found on land and spawn Scavenger Ants. Scavenger Ants will actively seek out Stone Shellies and bring them to their mound, and are not aggressive. See Antmen for more info. See drops below. Drops When broken, Scavenger Ant Mounds drop items that the player are meant to believe that the Scavenger Ants bring to it. When destroyed they drop 3 Raw Gold, as well as a few Stones, Logs, and Sticks, as well as a few Stone Shellies. Black Ant Mounds drop a few Logs, Stones and Sticks. The drops of the Fire Ant Mound and Black Ant Mound are the same. The Red Ant Mound drops 1 log, 1 stick, 3 stone, 1 coal, 1 iron and 3 adurite ores. The "Shiny" Ant Mound drops only Stones. The White Ant Mounds drops gold ore, coal, iron ore, and some stone. Trivia * Scavenger ants carry Shellies to their mounds after picking them up. * The "Shiny" Ant Mound is found in a cavern that is behind the Wealthy God. * Upon their initial release in the Map Legacy Update, White Ant Mounds were indestructible. This was a bug. ** It was quickly patched in the Small Update 6/9/2018 but created a glitch with White Ant Mounds where they would instantly respawn with more and more antmen after destroyed. This was used in an overpowered exp farming method and for getting rebirths quickly. However, this was also fixed. Gallery Category:Structures Category:Antmen Category:Ant Mound